


Sweet Revenge

by Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)



Series: Sweet Sugar [2]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Kind of xD, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, cold dick, tiddy torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan
Summary: It was probably the mother of all bad ideas to have your fun and way with a sex drugged Yuuma, but how could anyone resist that? Well, you did what you did and now Yuuma is out to get his revenge on you by using the same sexy time sugar cubes on you. A lot of roughing up is in store for you xD
Relationships: Mukami Yuuma/Reader
Series: Sweet Sugar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943134
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a fucking year to write this xDDD I wish I'd be able to explain WHY, but... I have no real explanation, for some reason I struggled to write this fic more than anything before, but I decided to never give up and here we are!

_“Let’s see how you like tasting the same poison, bitch–”_

Your legs were kicking about helplessly, unable to reach the floor. The unyielding wood of a table and a few scattered pens were digging painfully into your back as the biggest vampire you had ever had the pleasure of making your acquaintance with, Mukami Yuuma, was pressing you into it with his full weight. You were well and truly trapped.

His body was cold and hard on top of you, but his grin was anything but cold, it was more like it burned with the fires of hell, or those of retribution. And an unnerving sweetness was melting into your mouth, dribbling down your throat, while Yuuma’s huge palm was pushed against your face making it nigh impossible to breathe. Swallowing you whined out your distress to the one keeping you in check. The sadistic glee sparking in Yuuma’s eyes made you only more scared.

“Swallowed it all, piglet?” He growled against your face, hastily you nodded. Grunting happy Yuuma let go of your face to let you suck in a few wheezing breaths. Your mind was racing, _the same poison?? What could he–_ And then the realisation hit you.

“Yu-yuuma-k–” 

“Shut your mouth, bitch,” Yuuma grabbed you by the hair, yanking hard enough for you to let out a pained squeak. Clamping your mouth shut you obeyed. It made his predatory smile widen as he heaved himself up from your prone form, having a good enough hold on you that he was sure you’d not be fleeing. Your heart was hammering in your chest with panic: you had seen the state he had been last night, and at the same time a familiar spark of desire awoke within you. Or more like a wave of them, racing through your body.

His white uniform shirt was as generously open as ever, and you were given a rather lavish view of his chest, still riddled with the quickly fading marks of your handiwork, or teethwork more accurately, from last night. Seriously, you were so fucked, so well and thoroughly fucked you’d thank your guardian angels if you lived to see the next day.

Your wandering eyes didn’t escape Yuuma. He scoffed, smiling, “Still feeling frisky, Sow? Should’ve known.”

He took a long drag of air through his nose, clearly enjoying the scent and you were drowning in the glimmering green dashed in his hypnotizingly beautiful eyes. Not breaking eye contact Yuuma fished out another cube from his pocket, and put it between his teeth. Bending forward he brought the cube to your lips, and you swallowed thickly. You had only bad, or kinda very nice, options here: refuse him and have him get rough(er) with you or be his obedient little piglet, ready to accept any punishment he wanted to rain upon you for that little lapse in judgement last night.

Yuuma made an annoyed sound at the back of his throat, clearly your time for reflection was up. Quivering your lips opened and you took the cube gently in between your teeth, Yuuma pushed the whole thing into your mouth with his tongue, giving you a quick, rousing kiss while he was at it.

“Hehe, a good little sow today, then?” Yuuma growled, still on top of you, hand still meshed into your hair, but he caressed your head gently. You felt the cube melt in your mouth, the taste of roses weaving into the sweetness. Swallowing it all you felt your pulse heighten, and your fingertips were tingling, or was it just you being paranoid? Did your breasts feel this sensitive normally?

“I-I’m s-sorry, okay?” you whispered with a shaky voice.

“Hah! Apologising’s so not gonna cut it,” Yuuma laughed into your face, free hand groping a feel on your side, then lower.

“I’m going to make you squeal and cry and wish you had never meddled in anyone’s business in yer life.”

You had to stifle a moan, Yuuma’s dark promise failing to properly scare you even if it probably should’ve. He laughed at you under his breath, “You seem to have the wrong idea here, if you think you’re going to have a good time.”

He pulled your head to the side from the hair, and you felt a few of them tear loose. You had barely enough time to let out a moan of pain before your breathing locked up entirely when Yuuma’s long fangs drove into the side of your throat. Violently, without a scrap of mercy.

He gulped your blood noisily, and you writhed beneath him sobbing, hands futilely clutching his sleeves. It was like trying to get a venerable oak to budge. He was even rougher than usual, but your body reacted to him more fiercely than ever before, the inevitable wave of pleasure his bite caused rushed over you like a tidal wave, exhilaration mixing into the agony with dizzying intensity. Your skin felt like it was doused in sparkling water all over, tingling, singing along to Yuuma’s tune. Unable to help yourself you moaned out loud, much too loud, it was more like a scream really. Your eyes threatened to roll over in their sockets but when you opened them to try and keep focus on something, anything, you spied an unfamiliar ceiling.

With a jolt you clamped your mouth shut, remembering where you actually were. _In the fucking library! Of your school! Someone could come in!_ Even if it was getting late, you had sort of been hiding here hoping to avoid Yuuma and all, but that didn’t mean no one would be left at school.

“Yuuma!!” you hissed, or tried to with how his blood sucking was making you lightheaded and a fever was quickly conquering all your senses.

He ignored you, instead biting in deeper.

“Yuuma, please!” you sobbed, digging your nails into his shoulders through his jacket, thighs rubbing against his hips desperately. It felt so good your breath hitched, an unfamiliar heat washing over you everywhere your body pressed into Yuuma’s. Had he always smelled this nice? Probably. The pained gasps you tore into your lungs were filling your head with that hazy poison.

“What?!” Yuuma demanded finally letting go of you, an iron tang of blood gushed forward. His lips were stained red. Fuck he looked good, and the way he licked his lips clean distracted you enough to make you forget all about what you were about to say. At the same time you felt strength draining from your limbs, your grip from Yuuma’s sleeves slackening.

“Well?” the satisfied edge Yuuma’s voice got was pretty annoying, especially as he studied your vacuous expression. Then you remembered yourself.

“We – can’t here, this is the library!” you felt your words slurring, your tongue was a bit numb, but at the same time oversensitive. It was distracting.

“That’s the point.”

“…Huh?” you couldn’t follow, your brain was filling with fluff and… your chest felt hot, swelling. Yuuma’s weight on top of you felt more painful and arousing by the second, words were slipping from your brain like water from a sieve. Why was he so stupid hot? 

“I’m gonna do you here, piglet,” he smiled, rolling his hips into yours. Blinded momentarily you let a high pitched moan slip out, despite your best effort to keep it in. He laughed with such disdain it should’ve made you quail with embarrassment, instead it just sent another wave of humiliating arousal running through you.

“And if someone sees you, well, they’ll just see what a total slut you are.”

“Nho,” you complained, words refusing to come out right, this could not be happening! Yuuma barked out another laughter at your feeble protest.

He lifted himself up from over you finally, pulling you along with him, from the hair, and clumsily you tried to follow. After a step backwards he sat himself down on the chair you had just sat on a moment ago, one of those antique ones with armrests and a bit of cushioning, it was a school for rich people after all. You were unceremoniously pulled onto his lap, to which you fell about as gracefully as a sack of potatoes would.

“Hah, weakling human, did the medicine get you already?” Yuuma mocked you, taking in the sight of your blood stained uniform thrown awry and soon to be utterly destroyed by him. The way in which your thighs were spread over his was also quite pleasing, but most of all he was interested in the very peculiar side effect the sugar had had on him.

The way your chest was heaving was a mightily pleasant sight, as was the feverish, mortal heat seeping into him from everywhere your bodies touched. You were definitely hotter than usual, and your lusty, sweet scent was getting deeper and more pungent with each frantic beat of your heart. His senses had been so fuddled last night he hadn’t had even an inkling, nor had your feeble human nose been even able to recognise the heated scent he must’ve been giving out.

All this for only two sugar cubes, priceless. Yuuma hummed happy taking in the dilated circles of your pupils, the way blood was swelling into your lips, making them red and plump, glistening with saliva. Practically good enough to eat right up. The agitated gallop of your heart was nigh deafening in his ears, filling him with the drum roll of hunger.

Chuckling Yuuma grabbed you by the front of your shirt and ripped; buttons went flying as their thread gave in. Your scream of protest was a garbled mess as Yuuma’s violent movements threatened to dip you over completely. You were quickly losing all control over your movements, dizzy and disorientated. The cold library air felt divinely cool against your skin, it felt overheated and swollen, for a second you forgot to feel dismayed over your torn clothes and exposed state. Looking into Yuuma’s smug face reminded you how futile complaints would be, they might serve to please him, though.

You couldn’t stifle another hot moan as Yuuma’s cold fingers shifted into your torn shirt, slipping already from your shoulders. Your jacket had already slunk down to your elbows as you clung to Yuuma’s arms for your dear life.

“Looks like this little sow has it hard breathin’ don’t it?” Yuuma asked, voice low and slow, so fucking pleased. You wanted to deny him, tell him to fuck right off, just to refuse to give in so easily. But he was right, it was getting harder to get air properly into your lungs, you were panting already. And an ache was spreading within you, a sweet, yearning ache. He was your favourite Mukami, after all.

“Lemme help you,” he was nothing but smiles, fingertips tracing the lace of your bra around to the back, and you jolted in terror when it finally registered in your jumbled brain that your bra was exposed. With a muted snap Yuuma sprung the hooks free and the taut fabric gave away. Only now you realised how strained your bra had been and how sore your tits felt, how swollen. A furious blush stained your cheeks a deeper red, for they had been red already to begin with.

Yuuma’s eyes travelled lower, having first savoured the horror and humiliation washing over your face to follow the slipping bra revealing your chest. His smile widened, you didn’t want to see but you couldn’t tear your eyes from him as he, for once gentle, eased the cups down from your breasts, running his thumbs over the painfully swollen tips of your nipples. You bit your lip to keep a sob in, the agonised jolt your nerves shot up was scary, his touch had been so light. 

“Yeah, looks painful alright,” he drawled, rubbing the tips up and down, you jolting a bit with each movement, watching in horror how inflated your tits looked, the nipples standing so stiff and hard they looked ready to burst, felt like it. Their skin was dark with blood and you felt the painful heat they were radiating against his deathly cold skin. It felt good, his cool fingers against your inflamed skin, especially now that his touch was feather light, teasing. Every time his thumb rolled over your swollen bud, bending it lightly you couldn’t keep a mortified whine in. Just seeing his face get smugger with each of them was degrading beyond your imagination, even worse was seeing his hands over your exposed breasts, and the realisation that anyone walking in from the main door would first see you with your tits out and face warped with lust, not him. Thus, he had all the time in the world, nothing to worry about, and for a good while he kept you there, slowly, gently tweaking your nipples, getting them more and more agitated until you were a trembling, sobbing wreck squirming on his lap.

Then he suddenly shifted his hands, smoothing them down your sides to your waist, over the torn mess that had been your uniform shirt. For a second you tried to just catch your breath, and your wits, finally given this little respite from the torture. Yuuma leaned back into the chair studying your reactions.

Your relief was doomed to be short-lived, as always.

“Touch yourself.”

It was an order given so casually your brain short circuited just from the matter of factness in Yuuma’s voice, never to mention the content.

“What?” your voice was tiny, incredulous.

“You heard me, Sow,” Yuuma’s big hands were rubbing maddening circles on your hips, with your skirt riding high, much too high.

“I’m sure you’re dying to feel those jugs up yourself,” he cackled, pulling your hips closer so your throbbing sex brushed against his legs and you broke into another cascade of sobs and moans, slumping into his chest. Unfazed he pushed you back up with a hand firmly pressing against your solar plexus, Your own arms were feebly flailing about, you had no idea where to put them, certainly you couldn’t just do as he said?? It would be much too shameful. Chuckling Yuuma caught your right hand by the wrist and despite your best efforts, which were pathetic on a good day and today they were quite beyond it, forced your hand onto your chest.

You let out a sound of utter dismay, your breast felt scalding hot against the back of your hand, even if it too felt burning, the pressure alone provoked your flesh into a fresh flare of sensation. The skin was so taut, the flesh beneath it swollen to firmness, they felt foreign.

“Yuuma–” you begged him trying to crouch lower, so he wouldn’t see.

“Now, now, piglet, you’re such a little pervert you want to do fondle ‘em, doncha~,” he cooed back at you. 

Swallowing a sob you straightened yourself on his lap, you wanted to deny him, but no denial made it past your lips. Only your furious blush deepened.

Be good and you’ll get rewarded, was written on the satisfied face of your tormentor as he settled lower on the chair. Why did he always win? know? Growling like a little kitten at yourself you fumbled your other disorientated hand up your chest, squeezing your eyes shut, unable to look him in the eye. For once he was merciful and let you. Just touching your taut flesh made you cry out, they were so sensitive brushing your palm over to cup them had you seeing stars.

“Oh fuck,” you breathed out hoarsely, the sensation bled right through you pooling into your hips like liquid fire. Unable to stop you circled both of the burning hot nipples between your fingertips and rubbed them gently. You probably cursed out louder, you weren’t sure, everything was drowned into a hot white buzz of painful pleasure. Yuuma shifted beneath you, hands flexing on your hips. When you finally got your eyesight back you saw him under you, gently biting his lower lip and pupils dilated into black wells of lust, that gaze fixed on your tits. Belatedly you realised how big they felt in your hands, you pressed your palms more firmly into them, gaze lured in by their obscene ampleness, it was unnatural and exciting, without realising you were bending yourself back, squirming on his lap like you were trying to give him a floundering lap dance.

Yuuma laughed, clearly very entertained, pulling your hips again into him, making you lose your balance as another heady wave of pleasure sprung up from between your legs. You grabbed his arms to keep yourself from falling backwards into the floor. 

Cackling evilly Yuuma smashed both his palms onto your chest to knead your flesh when your hands left your tits. Your spine bent painfully as sensation bordering on agony shot up your nerves, and down too. Down deep between your legs, where you felt a pulsating wetness throb with each rapid beat of your heart, against the hardness of Yuuma’s thighs. Your insides were twitching with devastating need, absolutely dying to be filled, stuffed so full you’d tear apart. You were lightheaded with the pain, the need and Yuuma’s sadistic laughter ringing inside you.

“A good look on you, Sow.”

Roughly he squeezed your breasts hard, tears burst out your eyes as you let out a quivering sob of pain. Then he altered his grasp, pinching both of your swollen nipples between his forefinger and thumb only to squeeze harder.

“No, please,” you managed to squeal, spine bending back father to try and escape the vampire’s grasp by instinct. It only served to hurt you further as Yuuma deigned it best to not let you go at all, and instead pulled your poor tits harder towards himself, forcing your disorientated flesh to try and follow his pincer grasp, stretching your tortured breasts.

“Hah! Want me to stop, d’ya!” he just sneered, voice black with gleeful venom, “The fun’s only started!”

And he pulled you back to him, finally releasing your tortured nipples when you fell gracelessly back against him, limp like a puppet. His tongue felt icy cold against your angrily red flesh, tongue lapping the sweat from your skin, quickly circling your left breast only to suck in your teat into his mouth.  
“Ahh– ahh! Yuuma!” you tried to keep your voice down, but it was next to impossible, nor were you sure if you were pleading him to stop or to suck you in deeper. You were quite beyond such complicated thoughts, remembering only that you were supposed to be quiet even while Yuuma was so callously doing his best to make you scream.

The contrast between Yuuma’s cold, wet mouth and your burning flesh, throbbing with how packed with blood your tits were was intoxicating. Your hands meshed into is unruly hair, pulling him closer and seeking something to balance your teetering body on. His scent was inviting even on a bad day but now it was driving you absolutely wild, desperate you tried to lower your hips so you could rub your drenched sex against his thighs again. Feeling your slick hotness pressed against his legs, Yuuma just grunted and spread them as far as the arm rests would allow, robbing you of any solace.

While all this was happening, Yuuma’s soft tongue was swirling around the erect nub of your nipple, so packed with blood it was almost as hard as his dick was getting. He toyed idly with the other one with his fingers, savouring the wretched little whines you were breathing into his hair, your hot breath gushing against his scalp. Your teats were so swollen they were almost twice as big as normal, he mused happily, opting to grab a hefty handful again, biting down on your sensitive skin as your back convulsed again under the overwhelming stimulation. Your high pitched begging and sobbing was going straight into his dick, along with the salty scent of your tears mixed into the luscious aroma of your lust. By accident he bit down hard enough for his fangs to pierce the agitated skin of your breast, hot blood gushing into his mouth like from a fresh cut of a knife into an artery.

The way you screamed out your anguish made him glad he had locked the door, and hope no one truly was prowling the corridors at this hour. After a few satisfying sips of eager blood, he let go of you savouring the pulsing rivulets of blood dribbling down your chest.

“Shhh,” he hissed at you, taking a firm grip of your ribcage. He relished how thin and fragile your ribs felt beneath his palms, expanding against his hands with every faltering breath you sucked in. Experimentally Yuuma squeezed a bit harder just to see your face warp with pain and fear. 

“Remember we’re in the fucking library, Sow” he chastised you, grinning.

You didn’t have enough time to gather your wits before Yuuma was licking up your stomach, following the red trickles of blood higher. Instinctively you bent back, looking at his lapping tongue and satisfied expression through a haze of tears. You sobbed terrified that he might bite you again, you had not known pain quite as piercing as what you had just gone through. “Yuuma, please,” you whispered, voice cracking. His eyes opened, pinning you there in place.

“Please what?” he asked, grazing his fangs against the thin skin over your ribs, just below your left breast, teasingly close to the wounds still sluggishly oozing out blood.

“No more biting?” you knew it was a grave mistake as soon as the words slipped out of you, but instead of rage Yuuma just smirked, licking your wounds shut and lifting his head from your chest. Both his thumbs kept circling your nipples, sending jolts like electric shocks through you.

“Done with so little, already, piglet?” he asked, voice laced with fake compassion. 

Suddenly he let go of your sides, leaving your half paralyzed muscles to fend for themselves, yelping you fell backwards hands wheeling, desperately searching for something to cling onto. You found nothing, but managed to twist half sideways while you fell into an utterly shameful pile half on Yuuma’s lap and face on the floor.

“Feel absolutely free to walk away, Sow.”

Your oversensitive, wet tits were pressing painfully into the cold floor, it hurt. Whimpering you tried to get your arms to obey you, but you were floundering like a newborn fawn unable to get enough strength into your limbs. You felt Yuuma’s hand stroking the back of your thigh, still tangled with his. Both of them. Your face felt hot enough to ignite with how utterly humiliated you felt, but you were determined to show him you could do this, shoot that mockery right back at him. So you doggedly kept at it, trying to get an arm beneath you to push you higher, farther away so you could get your legs under you.

“Time’s up.”

With that Yuuma grabbed the waistline of your skirt yanking you up and turning you fully onto your face. Trying to kick with your jellylike feet proved to be utterly useless, as Yuuma used your momentum to maneuver your legs over the armrests. Whining with terror you realised you were now face first on the floor with your ass up in the air on Yuuma’s lap and your skirt was thrown up and over your back revealing everything it was supposed to keep hidden to him.

“Hah, what cute panties ya got,” Yuuma drove the knife home, even as you feebly squirmed in this trap, completely unable to properly move, let alone escape.

Having your thighs spread so wide you felt with mortifying clearness how the wetness oozing from your sex had seeped though your panties and had been fast dribbling down onto your thighs. Yuuma’s cold hands slid up your exposed thighs until his palms rested on your buttocks, and both his thumbs were tracing the flowers printed on the drenched fabric mushed against your slimy pussy. In the chaos of your horror a mortified fire of arousal burned brighter, higher by the second. This was just all too much.  
“Shame about them,” he murmured, sounding like he was actually feeling sorry.

Your panicked brain couldn’t comprehend what he meant until you felt his sharp nails dig into the fabric and tear. Crying out you felt the fabric rip and seams sever, then the last thin defence between you and the ravenous vampire was utterly gone. 

He could see _everything_. 

Tears rolled out of your eyes, squeezed tight shut as if that would help you. You wanted to deny him, deny yourself, but you couldn’t. You couldn’t deny how arousing it felt being spread out like this for him, like a little banquet.

“Now this is a delicious sight if I ever saw one.” Yuuma’s fingers were spreading you even wider, you felt the cold air brush against your slimy hot folds. Then his grip shifted and he was lifting you higher, like you weighed nothing at all. Half by instinct you tried to slink away, but had even less of a chance than a mouse in the coils of a serpent.

All thoughts of escape vanished from your brain as you felt Yuuma’s tongue lap up against your slickness, the softness of it cold against your steaming flesh. Brokenly you moaned and lost all of the little control you had had over your arms falling back onto the floor, or on top of his shoes to be exact as he pulled you higher. Feebly you clung onto his trousers, moaning out even louder as he teased your sex with another sweeping lick.

“Mmmh, that’s good,” his husky whisper puffed against your wet flesh, and your only reply was a tiny sound of despair.

He then buried his face in earnest into your throbbing sex, and you truly learned how long his tongue was as it pushed into your needy hole, deeper than you ever though possible. From there he lapped up your overflowing juices, letting out satisfied groans that made you dizzy with arousal, just knowing he liked your taste that much was intoxicating. Not to mention how his cold mouth worked your agitated flesh, sucking in your swollen labia only to release them in order to rub your inflated clitoris. It was so sensitive that even the lightest touch made you squirm with overwhelming sensation that you were not able to categorise as either pain or pleasure, it was something much more unbearable. The wet sounds were obscene, echoing in your head buzzing with blood. Occasionally he let you feel the graze of his fangs against your flesh, not breaking the thin skin but enough to get you to wince and whine even more pathetically.

You were panting out his name with each pained drag of air you managed to get in your lungs, head feeling heavy with all the blood gathering there, as you were held upside down by the vampire, who seemed to do so without any effort at all. Your limpid hands wrung at his legs, seeking purchase, something to cling onto as your nerves were so mercilessly tortured.

He seemed to sense when he was about to push you over the edge into release, and each time he slowed his tongue just enough to keep you teetering on the edge, and with each time your whines got more desperate, more unhinged.  
“Yuumahh, ahh, Yuuma.. please– ah, Yuu–” 

Yuuma pressed his tongue flat against your clit, crushing it against your pubic bone, rolling his tongue around hard enough for your head to black out with the stimulus. Then with a chuckle he let you go, giving a wet kiss and a bite onto your thigh.

“I’ll never tire of the squeals of a little Sow in heat.” He lowered you enough for you to get your elbows under you. You were in no condition to speak, nor was he waiting a retort from you. His hands were now free again to caress your thighs, and up, until his fingers were teasing your entrance. You convulsed again with a broken moan, as his forefinger slid right in your slick hole.

“Never seen a pussy this hungry for dick,” he mused. The coldness of his finger made you painfully aware of it as it pushed deep inside your convulsing sex, like it was trying to suck him in deeper. Long as it was, it was far from enough.You were not going to tell him how right he was, though. Poisoned sugar cubes or no, you wanted him inside you. Like you had last night, and many nights before that. They did help you become so hyper aware of anything Yuuma did that the slightest movement from him had you sobbing helplessly with lust, and agony.

“Hn, is that a no, then?” Yuuma teased you at your muteness, pulling his finger out of you only to push two in. It got a high pitched moan out of you.

He cackled, pushing again, “Should I leave you here like this, to walk home on your own?”

“Nno.” you slurred out, tongue numb and face getting so too, mushed against the cold tiles. Each beat of your heart was a fresh stab of pain against your swollen tits crushed against the floor, but you couldn’t muster enough strength to try and turn.

“That’s a relief!” Yuuma exclaimed, grabbing you by the back of your uniform jacket and pulled you back up from the floor. You ended up sitting on your knees again on his lap, but this time it was your back against his cold chest, your thighs slipping down from the armrests clumsily.

His palms caressed up your chest, brushing away any dust that had clung onto your sweaty skin from the floor. Slowly, making you whine out again, they cupped both of your tits and kneaded gently, getting another desperate sound out of you. He stroked your erect nipples between his fingers and you writhed against him pathetically, whole body throbbing with the need for release.

With a infuriating little “hehe” his other hand drifted back down, over and under the hem of your skirt that was finally back the way it was supposed to be, to dive into the smouldering, slick heat of your sex. The oozing folds of your pussy felt bloated against the hardness of his fingers, and gleams of pleasure followed wherever he touched. But it was not enough.

“Yuumaa,” you pleaded, voice a needy whimper, writhing in his arms. Yuuma pinched your nipple, getting you to cry out in pain.

“Does the pig princess desire something?” he teased, circling both your clit and the abused nub of flesh at the same time.

Exasperated you growled, only to reluctantly grit out “Yeah… yes, fuck, okay, just do it, okay?”

“Haha!” you felt Yuuma’s chest rise with his laughter, oh how the bastard was enjoying this. You hated him, but more you hated yourself.

“Don’t worry, I’ll stuff you so full your brain might just pop out, if you have anything up there anyway,” he knocked your skull playfully and pushed you up and away from his chest. Hastily you grabbed his knees to stop yourself from falling on your face again. Your arms gave out from under you, but Yuuma caught you from the back of your jacket again, steadying you.

“Whoa, Sow, try to keep yourself upright for one second, okay?” he chastised you, while you heard him fumbling with his belt with one hand. Shit it was finally happening, you felt your inside squeeze with lust, and a hot wetness oozed down inside you. You were drenched all the way into your mid thigh, it was beyond embarrassing. You heard his zipper open and Yuuma wriggled a bit beneath you, blushing again you knew he was easing that monstrous cock out from his pants. And here you were on your knees on his lap, bent over and waiting for it.

Unceremoniously he pulled you back against his chest, and air escaped your lungs.

“You ready?” his question tickled the side of your neck, and for once he sounded a bit breathless, eager. His hands roamed your chest, pinched your tits playfully only to dip down over your belly and all the way to your thighs.

He lifted your skirt and rolled his hips up, you groaned out a “Yeah,” when you felt the blunt head of his cock slide against your folds. Instead of sinking into your depths and finally satisfying you his dick kept going slipping away altogether. You lost your balance with dismay, Yuuma’s mocking laughter ringing in your ears. Your head reeled with terror as you saw the dark red tip of his erection peek out from the folds of your skirt. It was even bigger than you remembered it, you had probably never seen anything so obscene in your life.

After letting you simmer in your mortification for a bit Yuuma caught your hips and lifted you again higher, like a ragdoll you tried to keep up, moaning and crumbling as you finally felt the round head press against your entrance. A heady exhilaration washed over you as you felt Yuuma’s dick plough into you, felt your folds spread wide to ease his girth in. The raw pleasure was laced with stings of pain as he was so fucking big you probably shouldn’t even be able to take it, but take it you did. Slowly, teasingly so, Yuuma eased himself inside you, iron grip on your hips faltering only momentarily when you spasmed with need around him, panting like a bitch in heat already.

“Fuck, you’re burning up, Sow, tight” Yuuma groaned, lifting his hips while he let yours go finally. You fell onto his dick with a painful burst of pleasure, his cock hit something inside you that left you gasping for air. Slack you fell into his lap unable to keep yourself upright, but it didn’t bother him at all, just as effortlessly as before he lifted you up only to slam you back down impaling you on his shaft.

You wailed, stunning pleasure stealing your wits, the only thing you knew was that you wanted more. You were finally filled, but it was not enough, you rolled your hips clumsily and Yuuma groaned encouragingly, kissing your neck and panting into your ear. He let go of your hips, trusting you to be able to handle yourself and quickly they found themselves back on your heated chest, massaging your tits. 

It made you lose your faltering rhythm, back bending to try and search for the position where all of this delicious torture would utterly destroy you. Your insides spasmed around Yuuma’s hardness, making his hips buck up with a wanton moan. Ah, how satisfying that sound was, you wanted more of those, make sure this was a revenge he’d never forget. And as soon as that thought registered it flew into the wind as Yuuma’s hips bucked again lifting you high on his dick and the head of his cock again hit that same sweet spot he had just found.

Yuuma pushed you forward, keeping still a firm grip of your sensitive chest, pinching your erect nipples between his forefinger and middle finger to tug at them, ensuring you had not a moment’s solace in this assault.

With his help you found a reckless rhythm, hips nigh bouncing on his cock, and he matched your fervour perfectly. At some point you realised your own hands were back at your chest, fingers meshing with Yuuma’s as you tugged at your own sensitive skin, tweaking the agonised nubs without anyone telling you to. Yuuma was certainly tall enough to see everything and his satisfied growls were like music to your ears, he called you lewd, a slut and maybe worse, but it was all quite true so you had no more insincere denials left to hurdle at him.

You wanted him deeper and deeper inside your body, wanted to feel those sticky cold waves of his semen filling you to the brim until you were oozing his lust down to your ankles. A blinding orgasm was building in you and you wanted to ride it with him,

“Yuuma, Yuuma! I’m gon–” amongst your panting you tried to convey your urgency to him.

“Yeah, do it” was his breathless answer, then his fangs sunk into the crook of your neck, on the side he had not yet abused tonight. The scream of your agonised nerves pushed you finally over the edge, as your body was already overly susceptible to Yuuma’s fangs due to the poison coursing in your veins.

The spasms of your pussy were excruciatingly overwhelming, the chaos consumed completely until you were a wrecked mess, wracked with wave after wave of pleasure starting from your core where each convulsion surged against Yuuma’s shaft buried deep inside of you. Then you felt him spasm, felt his groan as vibration straight into your flesh where he was still biting down on you and felt the cold pulses of his semen fill your insides. You were lifted clear of the bench as Yuuma pushed deeper and deeper into you and you felt like you’d surely tear in half if he kept this up, but he paid no heed to you anymore.

Somehow you survived. You came to a limpid jumble of flesh laying on top of his gasping form, he felt as far gone as you. His softening dick was still inside of you, though.

“Oh, fuck” you groaned, sore all over and cunt still pulsating with the aftershocks of your release.

“Yeah,” was the best Yuuma could do apparently, but after a few more drags for air he pushed you up. His dick slipped out of you as you tried to find your feet and after a wobbly step ended up leaning over the desk you had been studying on a lifetime ago. With a shiver you felt Yuuma’s spunk gush out of you, dribble down your thighs, down to your knees and beyond.

“Got your legs back?” Yuuma asked, voice smooth behind you. You heard him zip his pants back up.

“Maybe,” you admitted, and almost lost them again as Yuuma’s finger traced the trail of cum back up and under your skirt, skimming the hot mess that was your pussy.

“Then I gotta pound you harder next, because you’re not walking for a week after I’m done with you, bitch.”

Squeaking you faltered, and Yuuma caught you, laughing at the horror written on your face as you looked over your shoulder at him.

“I’ll fly us home,” he grabbed you by the waist and you screamed loud enough to startle even him.

“My stuff, please let me get my stuff at least!” nearly stumbling over with your haste and your numbed state, you started gathering your belongings. Your mind was racing with horrible scenarios of your books being found here tomorrow in a pool of cum and torn panties and how destroyed your meager reputation would be after that.

Laughing Yuuma gave you exactly twenty seconds to cram your possessions, and especially the torn panties, into your bag, until he hauled you over his shoulder like you were a sack of dirt, with your head hanging over his back. With quick, graceful steps he was striding over the study desks over by the windows, out of them and into the night sky. Towards the second round of your punishment. With dread you wondered how many there were left and how wrong the cold night wind felt blowing against your bare pussy.

**Author's Note:**

> Aand that was it :''''DDDD I hope it wasn't too painful, lol ;;;;; As always I love and appreciate every kudos and comment I get, thank you very much ^^ If you want to give me feedback on my writing, I'd be delighted!


End file.
